


Complimentary

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Consent, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean has had a few beers, he decides to take a break from Gabriel's party so he can freshen up and comb his hair. When he gets to the bathroom, however, he finds that he's not the only one who needed a break.</p><p>["We’re both drunk and complimenting each other in the club bathroom, becoming progressively gayer by the minute" AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

Dean sighed, closed and locked the door behind him, and immediately started combing his hair in the mirror.

“Hey,” he nodded to the other person in the mirror. That person, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a suddenly flushed red face.

“Hey!” the person screamed back, falling backwards into the bathtub.

Dean shrugged and continued combing his hair. Then the events caught up to him and he turned around.

“Holy shit!” he said, reaching over to help the guy out of the tub. “I’m so sorry! The door was unlocked, so I thought the room was empty!”

“No problem,” the other man answered with a shy smile.

“I should’ve known when I saw you in the mirror that it wasn’t empty,” Dean said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged, “Alcohol will do that to you, huh?”

“It’s my fault,” the man answered. “I was hiding out in here and I should have remembered to lock the door. I just hate parties and… every other social situation.”

“Me, too,” Dean grinned. Eventually he managed to help the man to his feet. Then he noticed the cooler full of beer sitting in the bottom of the tub. “Did you bring the party up here with you?”

The man shrugged.

“Is it cool if I stay with you?” Dean asked. “They were just planning on playing strip poker, or something else demeaning.”

“Sure,” the man shrugged. “I’m Castiel, by the way. My brother’s the one who threw the party in the first place.”

“I’m Dean,” Dean answered, shaking Cas’s hand. “My brother’s the one who suggested strip poker.”

 

“So I had to break up with her,” Dean answered easily, his head hitting the wall behind him. There was a buzzing in his ear, so he shook his head slightly.

“I can’t believe she said that!” Cas slurred before drinking again. “Your hair is beautiful – Mohawk or not!”

Dean nodded with both eyebrows raised and said, “I know!”

Suddenly, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

“Occupied!” they both answered.

As if nothing had happened, Dean drank deeply from his bottle and sighed. He had to blink a few times before he could find Cas’s face.

“So what about you?” he asked. “You ever been broken up with?”

Cas shook his head.

“I was rejected once,” he offered. His hand raised in a shrug before thumping back against the tile floor. He was sitting against the cabinets, perpendicular to Dean, but the bathroom light in his eyes made him squint. “They said my eyes were creepy.”

“What?” Dean almost yelled. He leaned forward to get a better look. “Your eyes are great!”

“Wanna see them?” Cas asked sadly.

He moved to his knees and almost knocked over his beer. Quickly, he managed to grab it and take a drink before remembering what he was doing. Cas walked on his knees toward Dean, who was sitting up so he could see Cas’s eye better.

“Wow,” Dean whispered when Cas got closer. He raised a hand and held Cas’s neck so he could focus on Cas’s eyes. “Your eyes are gorgeous! They didn’t know what they were talking about!”

Cas nodded and said, “I know!”

“Your skin is so soft right here,” Dean mumbled, thumbing over Cas’s cheekbone. The buzzing in his head stopped, but he could feel a tingle in his nose and cheeks. “Right above all of your scrubble – I mean stubble.”

Cas giggled before closing his eyes proudly. He felt warm and comfortably dizzy.

“Look how neat your jaw is,” Dean observed, running his hand down along Cas’s neck. “I wish my jaw looked like that.”

“No!” Cas argued abruptly. He reached out with both hands on either side of Dean’s face, dropping his beer in the process. “Your jaw is good, too!”

Cas patted Dean’s chin and ran his fingers along his neck.

“Your hair is red?” Cas noticed. “Underneath all of the brown and blonde and black, there’s red, too.”

“No way?” Dean laughed. “That’s cool! Yours is brown and black and soft.”

Dean ran his hand through Cas’s hair and felt goosebumps on the back of his neck.

“Well your hair is on your chest, too,” Cas noticed, peeking down Dean’s loose T-shirt. “Look!”

Dean looked down to see what Cas was seeing and nodded.

“A treasure trail!” Cas beamed happily, staring down Dean’s shirt.

“Do you have one?” Dean asked incredulously. Without warning, he reached down and pulled up Cas’s shirt. “You don’t. But you have a cute little belly button!”

Cas blushed and moved when Dean’s fingers tickled his sides.

When someone knocked on the door, they both laughed, “Octopies!”

“Occupied!” Dean corrected with a giggle.

“Your lips are so pink,” Cas gasped. Dean was starting to look blurry in such a bright, hard light.

“Your cheeks are so rosy,” Dean responded. He dropped Cas’s shirt, reached for his face, and touched his cheeks. The touch left a white imprint that quickly went red again. Softly, Dean whispered, “You’re drunk!”

Cas shook his head defiantly.

“Nope!” he smiled. “Do you need the light on? It’s really bright.”

“Thank you!” Dean answered, tears in his eyes. “It’s been bothering me forever!”

Cas grinned and leaned back. When he tried to stand, he was a little shaky on his feet, so Dean pushed on his hips to help him. As soon as the lights were off, Cas slid back down to his knees.

“Better?” he asked.

The automatic nightlight turned on and left a faint orange glow in the room.

“Yeah,” Dean answered happily.

For a second, Cas couldn’t see anything. All he could hear was Dean shifting around. Then, all of the sudden, he felt a warm cloth land on his face.

“Is this your shirt?” Cas guessed. “Where are you?”

Dean laughed, a foot from Cas. He leaned forward and grabbed the hem of Cas’s shirt slowly. Then he peeled it off and threw it on the tile floor beside them.

“You have the best skin tone,” Dean commented, walking closer on his knees.

“You have the best muscles,” Cas noted, putting his hands around Dean’s neck. He could finally see his outline in the orange light.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Busy!” Cas answered back.

“Pied!” Dean tried to say.

Cas laughed and whispered, “Your voice is so hot.”

“Your voice is hot,” Dean argued. “Rough and raspy. I would swallow it if I could.”

Dean’s hand moved along Cas’s chest, tickling his ribs again for a second, and felt around the waistband of his jeans.

“I’ve never done anything with a dude before,” Dean said softly.

“When you’re drunk,” Cas insisted, “it’s the best time to experiment.”

Dean nodded and noticed how tight Cas’s pants were getting.

“You’re so pretty,” Dean sighed.

Cas laughed.

“You’re pretty, too,” he answered drunkenly.

Suddenly, Dean shifted downward so he was on his elbows on the tile. Slowly, he lowered Cas’s pants and heard him nod.

“Yes,” Cas whispered. He wrapped his hands in Dean’s hair and sat up onto his knees so his spine was straight and Dean would have a better angle.

“Woah,” Dean whispered back. A thick, red, smooth something hovered in front of his face, surrounded by dark curly hairs. Dean traced lightly from Cas’s hipbone, into the mess of hair, and onto the erection that jumped at his touch. “I’ve never seen a dick this close before.”

“Please,” Cas whimpered, his eyes closed. His fingers tightened in Dean’s hair. “Please, Dean.”

Dean smirked and moved his hand away. Then, teasingly, he let his tongue stick out and just barely touch the slit of Cas’s dick.

“Oh!” Cas whined, accidentally pushing forward at the feeling.

Dean laughed under his breath before doing the same thing again. This time, he brought his tongue all the way down the underside of Cas’s cock and back up the side. Cas gripped Dean tighter before he realized he might be hurting him. Thinking quickly, Cas grabbed hold of the cabinets behind him for support. With white knuckles, he looked down to see Dean’s grin in the faint light before he opened wide and covered Cas with his mouth.

“Oh, yes,” Cas whispered. Dean raised one hand to push against Cas’s hip so he would stay still. With the other hand, he started jerking up and down the base of Cas’s dick. “Oh, Dean. Yes, so good, Dean.”

Dean took his mouth off of Cas just to look up and see him whine. Noticing his bare chest above him, Dean sat up. While his hand ran back and forth on Cas, his mouth landed on his left nipple. Open mouth, Dean kissed it before swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it shortly.

“More,” Cas nodded fervently. He rattled the cabinet behind him with his shaking grip. “Dean. Oh, Dean, please!”

Dean chuckled against his chest and bit down lightly on his nipple.

“Ah!” Cas gasped.

“This is my first time with a dude,” Dean answered. “I gotta make sure I do it right.”

“You are,” Cas groaned happily. “Oh god, you are doing it right.”

Dean pressed wet kisses down the center of Cas’s chest until he reached his hips. Then, abruptly, his mouth was once again covering Cas’s cock. Although Cas tried not to move, Dean had to grip his hip very hard just to keep him still. While he sucked Cas, Dean managed to reach behind and grab his ass.

“Yes!” Cas shouted. He banged against the cabinets with his hands while Dean slid his hand across his cheeks and down into his crack. When Dean’s fingers found his hole, Cas whimpered. “Please, please!”

Dean grinned, still sucking, and pressed a finger into Cas.

“Oh!” Cas said loudly. “Dean! Oh!”

While Dean fingered Cas and sucked his cock, Cas kept rocking against the cabinets and moaning immodestly. Finally, Dean heard Cas panting.

“I’m gonna come,” he said. “Oh, Dean!”

Dean continued sucking, curious to know what would happen. Then, it was like all of Cas’s shouts released in a hot, wet mess down Dean’s throat. For a second, he was too surprised to swallow. Then, he regained control and used the hand on Cas’s hip to rub against him while he whined, slowly clenching against Dean’s finger before letting it come out.

After Dean swallowed all he could, he leaned back and breathed deeply.

“Notes?” Dean asked with a lick of his lips.

“Yeah,” Cas said, releasing his aching hold from the cabinets. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck and leaned forward. Immediately his tongue was in Dean’s mouth. He moaned against Dean and kissed him deeply. When he sat back, Cas said, “Do that more often. Do me when you’re sober.”

Dean shrugged, giggled, and reached down to touch himself through his pants.

“No, let me!” Cas argued, swatting Dean’s hand away. “I want to taste you, too.”

Dean breathed heavily and leaned back so Cas could pull his pants down. With no hesitation, Cas’s head started bobbing up and down in Dean’s lap while his fingers played with Dean’s nipples.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean gasped, using all of his self-control to keep from thrusting into Cas’s mouth. “Don’t stop! Oh god, don’t stop!”

Greedily, Dean pulled one of Cas’s hands away and stuck it in his mouth. He mumbled around the fingers, sucking on them and biting them alternately.

“Perfect,” Dean moaned. He ran his tongue along Cas’s fingers and hummed. “Don’t stop! Cas!”

Finally, Dean felt his belly grow warm and he almost started to cry.

“Oh god, Cas, you gonna make me come,” he groaned. “Please, Cas!”

He could feel Cas grin around his dick before drawing one last breath and sucking him down with such force that he couldn’t hold on any longer. Dean came in bursts like a fountain, and after the first taste, Cas took his mouth away and let it fall, hot and white, along his chin and neck.

Dean could barely see in the orange-y glow, but he could tell that Cas’s hair was wet and his grin was wide. Quickly, he pulled Cas close.

“That was awesome,” he muttered against Cas’s lips. He kissed him deeply before adding, “Do that to me again, Cas.”

“Notes?” Cas mimicked while lazily kissing Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “You’ve gotta do that more often.”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up after the party... but he's not alone.

When he woke up, the first thing Dean noticed was how dry his mouth was. Immediately he reached around to find a bottle of water somewhere near him. As he felt around, he found something hairy, rough, and slightly wet. He opened one eye and squinted to figure out what it was.

Meanwhile, Castiel blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the burn in his eyes. He looked up at a popcorn ceiling and a giant hand that tapped across his forehead, cheek, and ear.

Through his watery eyes, Dean saw a vaguely familiar shape. He blinked away the blur until he could focus on a face. That face, he quickly noticed, was also trying to focus on him.

“Hey,” the face nodded.

“Ah!” Dean screeched, rolling away into the wall.

“Oh!” Castiel shrieked, pushed by Dean’s feet off of the bed. When he hit his head with a thump on the floor, Cas whispered, “Ouch.”

Dean, his heart in his throat, slowly slid over the bed and looked over the edge. Cas’s waist was wrapped in a teal colored sheet, but his chest was bare. Dean blinked and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears.

“Woah,” Dean blinked. “Sorry, man.”

Cas groaned and held his head.

“Ow,” he mumbled. When he looked up, he saw Dean’s waist covered with a black comforter, but his chest was bare. “Dean?”

“Castiel,” Dean nodded, finally able to place the man’s face. “We met at the party, right?”

Cas nodded slowly, noticed how sore his knuckles were, remembered banging cabinets together, and blushed.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked. Suddenly he felt an ache on his fingers and remembered them being bitten red. Then he, too, began to blush. “Oh.”

Slowly Dean sat up on the bed. From Cas’s angle, the comforter slipped a bit so that the top of Dean’s ass was just barely visible. Cas cleared his throat, nodded in answer to Dean’s look, and smiled while Dean adjusted the blanket.

“So,” Dean breathed. “Wild night, huh?”

Cas nodded nonchalantly.

All of the sudden, someone opened the door and laughed.

“Cassie,” Gabriel grinned, “and friend! Ready to help clean up the party?”

Dean squinted. Castiel groaned.

“Hey, you know the rules,” Gabe shrugged. “You drink my beers, you stay to clean.”

Sam poked his head in from the doorway.

“Oh!” he grinned. “I never would have guessed Cas was your type, Dean.”

Dean groaned this time while Cas squinted from the ground.

“You have a good time last night?” Sam asked them both. “From what we heard from downstairs, it was a night to remember.”

Dean and Castiel were suddenly the same shameful shade of red.

“See you downstairs,” Gabriel laughed. "Come on, Sammy boy.”

The door closed behind them.

Quickly, Cas gripped the blanket tightly around his waist and ran to the door. He turned the lock and then sprinted back to his seat on the ground beside the bed.

“There,” Cas smiled. “We have a few minutes.”

“Sammy can pick locks,” Dean said sadly.

Cas looked up with a sigh, shrugged, and leaned against the bed.

“Ow,” he said, rubbing his temple. “That hurt.”

“Sorry, man,” Dean said, lying back down. “I didn’t expect to wake up with anyone this morning.”

“Me either,” Cas complained, “but I didn’t kick you off the bed.”

“You wanna come back up here?” Dean answered with a roll of his eyes.

“No, no,” Cas answered sassily, “I’m just fine on the ground.”

Dean rolled his eyes again and flipped over so he was on his stomach. Again, Cas looked up to see just the top of Dean’s ass exposed. He cleared his throat tactfully.

“What?” Dean snapped. “You had no problem with us being naked last night.”

“I don’t have a problem with it now,” Cas whispered. “I just thought you might.”

“I don’t,” Dean sassed. Then he realized what he’d said and repeated it lightly. “I don’t.”

Dean looked at the top of Cas’s head from on the mattress. Cas’s blue eyes scanned Dean’s body quickly before meeting Dean’s gaze. Then, slowly, Cas stood up. The sheet fell to his feet.

Dean bit his lip to keep from saying anything. He wasn’t used to seeing other men’s bodies naked, and he had to tell himself it was okay to look. Soon, he found himself eyeing Cas’s abdomen, his thighs, anything but the long, stiff erection that was pointed right at him. Eventually, he even focused on that, seeing the head, the shaft, the little curly hairs around the base. Still lying on his stomach, Dean felt warmth around his center and realized he was hard, too.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. “Last night was incredible.”

Cas watched Dean blush and squirm a little bit.

“It was my first,” Dean continued shakily, “interaction with a man.”

“I know,” Cas answered easily. “You told me.”

Dean nodded. His mouth was dry still, but his licked his lips.

“Can we do it again?” he asked.

Cas grinned enthusiastically and said, “Yes.”

In a matter of seconds, Dean was lying on his back with Cas hovering over his chest. Dean breathed heavily.

“Oh,” Cas laughed. He made a show of plugging his nose and waving a hand. “Morning breath.”

Dean blushed, reached around Cas’s neck and pulled him down for a giggly kiss.

“Ew,” Cas said afterward. “You need a drink badly, Dean.”

“After,” Dean rushed. “Please.”

Dean lifted himself off of the bed to make a point.

“I’m not gonna let you blow me with your mouth that dry,” Cas responded. “That’s bad for you anyway.”

“I need you,” Dean answered easily, lifting his hips again. “I don’t care how.”

Cas quickly wrapped a hand around Dean’s erection and heard Dean sigh loudly.

“Can I ride you?” Cas asked suddenly.

Dean’s eyes opened wide. In answer, he pulled Cas forward so he was sitting on Dean’s stomach.

“I’ve never,” Dean started. Before he could say any more, Cas leaned down and kissed him. Dean smirked. “I thought you hated my morning breath.”

Cas shrugged. Slowly, he reached over and felt around the nightstand. From it, he pulled out a bottle of lube. Then he jumped up and off of Dean.

“Be right back,” he said, quickly putting on Dean’s sweatpants.

Dean waited impatiently, warming the lube on his fingers and even pressing some against himself to see how it felt. When Cas finally came back, Dean was rubbing lube onto his cock and groaning.

“Hey!” Cas whined, locking the door behind him and stripping down again. “You’re not supposed to start without me!”

“You’re not supposed to leave,” Dean answered, still rubbing himself.

When Cas came back over, he swatted Dean’s hand away.

“You know what you have to do?” Cas asked, a little nervously.

“I think so,” Dean blushed. He poured more lube onto his hand and bit his lip. “Can you turn around so I can see?”

Nodding, Cas turned around so his ass was in Dean’s face. Dean rolled his eyes, pushed Cas a little farther away, and took a deep breath.

Slowly, he let one slick finger trail between Cas’s cheeks and against his hole.

“Oh,” Cas said.

“Are you, um,” Dean began. Again, Cas interrupted his thought.

“Why do you think I left for a second?” he answered. “I took care of it.”

Dean nodded and let out a shaky breath.

“Sorry,” he smiled. “I’m just not used to this.”

“Do you want to stop?” Cas asked gently.

“No!” Dean responded. With a laugh, he shook his head. “I’m sorry. Hold still, okay?”

Slowly, little by little, Dean pushed a finger into Cas. He wiggled his finger and felt around, trying to imagine what it must feel like to Cas. When he pressed a second slick finger just next to the hole, however, Dean heard Cas moan and realized that if it made Cas moan like that, he wanted to keep at it. The second finger pushed in slowly. Cas was rocking back and forth on Dean’s fingers, moaning so dirtily that Dean had trouble concentrating.

“You’re so gorgeous when you make those noises,” Dean whispered. “You’re so gorgeous in general.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighed. He leaned back onto Dean, who felt a drop of precome slide down Cas’s dick and onto his stomach. “Dean!”

“Are you almost ready, Cas?” Dean asked uncertainly.

“One more,” Cas breathed. “Please, one more!”

Dean hurriedly dripped some of the still cold lube in between Cas’s cheeks, swirled it around with his third finger, and then pressed the third against him.

“That’s enough lube,” Cas laughed breathily.

“Are you sure?” Dean worried. “I can buy you more if you want to use a lot.”

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas laughed. “Hurry up.”

Finally, Dean pressed the third finger inside of Cas and started moving his fingers apart to stretch Cas. Cas’s head fell down and he breathed against Dean’s cock.

“Oh,” Dean gasped.

“Just wait,” Cas grinned. “You’re about to feel so good.”

“Are you ready yet?” Dean whined.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Cas answered, pulling away from Dean’s hands.

As Cas turned around, he let his dick rub against Dean’s. Dean groaned deep in his throat while Cas leaned forward with his knees on either side of his hips.

“Ready?” Cas asked.

“Hell yes,” Dean answered.

Slowly, Cas lined himself up with the tip of Dean’s cock. Breathing heavily, he pushed down onto Dean.

“Oh!” Dean shouted in surprise. Warmth, tight and wet warmth, surrounded his cock. Slowly, that warmth pressed down further and further until it surrounded him all the way to the base of his dick. “Oh, God!”

“Thank you for the compliment, Dean,” Cas grinned.

He leaned forward with hands on either side of Dean’s head. Dean, meanwhile, gripped Cas’s hips.

All at once, Cas started to lift up and push back down. Up and down on Dean, watching Dean’s eyes flutter back and his mouth open wide, Cas moaned. Instinctively, he reached up for the headboard. When he lifted away, the headboard came away from the wall a bit, but when he shifted back down, the headboard crashed against the wall loudly.

“Yes!” Cas groaned, moving faster.

“Faster,” Dean grunted over the sound of the headboard. His grip slid from Cas’s hips to his thighs, where he was leaving prints against Cas’s skin. “Faster!”

“You want to do the work?” Cas sassed, moving faster anyway.

Dean grinned and grabbed onto Cas’s cock with one hand. While Cas twisted his hips and moved his ass in a rhythm, Dean pumped up and down Cas’s cock. The headboard banged against the wall over and over until Dean felt Cas’s body spasm a little bit while he came.

“Dean!” he shouted, coming in bursts on top of Dean’s chest.

“Cas,” Dean grunted. He moved his grip back to Cas’s hips and moved his hips harder and harder. “Oh, Cas!”

Within minutes, Dean shouted, “Castiel!” and came, hot and hard inside of Cas.

“Oh,” Dean grunted, pushing just a few more times into Cas. “Oh, Cas.”

“I told you,” Cas breathed. When Dean let him, he lifted off and fell back onto the bed again. “I told you it would feel good.”

“Ah,” Dean whined. Slowly, he felt around for Cas’s hand. He grabbed it and squeezed it. “Cas.”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m here.”

“Date me?” he asked, looking over with a post-coital grin.

Cas laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you have them.


End file.
